


На всякий пожарный случай

by Kollega



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скалли похитили, и она уже не надеялась выжить, но... Хотя на то, что произошло, она не надеялась тем более.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На всякий пожарный случай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Case of Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568809) by [Lyrica (LyricaB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricaB/pseuds/Lyrica). 



> Саммари от переводчика, т.к. в русской версии из авторского получается бессвязный набор фраз.  
> Переведено на ЗФБ-16 для команды The X-Files.  
> Бета - KP_and_her_fics

Дверь приоткрылась, и сквозь щель в комнату просунулась рука с пистолетом.

Осторожней, чем предполагала Дана Скалли, да и потише... ей казалось, что дверь вышибут, а вместо пистолета будет Мак-10. Или по крайней мере дробовик. Она получила весьма подробные, лично для нее составленные рекомендации по поводу каждого из вариантов.

Так что ее не удалось застигнуть врасплох. Несмотря на то, что вместо дробовика был пистолет, а дверь не сорвали одним ударом с петель, а осторожно приоткрыли, Скалли была к этому готова. И спокойно ждала.

Потом над пистолетом показалась макушка, украшенная каштановой шевелюрой — прядь волос прикрыла карий глаз, — и сердце Скалли заколотилось в горле. Из груди рванулось что-то, слишком уж похожее на всхлип.

— Малдер, — прохрипела она. В горле внезапно пересохло.

Теперь из-за наличника высовывалась вся его голова. Мальчишеское лицо расплылось в ухмылке.

— Чисто? — прошептал он.

Не доверяя голосу, Скалли кивнула. Перед лицом смерти она сохраняла спокойствие. А теперь, внезапно, неожиданно, когда спасение и надежда в лице ее напарника были так близки, она почти захлебнулась слезами и тысячей вопросов. «Как они нашли меня, и как смогли проскользнуть мимо охраны, не подняв тревогу, и...» А уж когда Малдер заметит ее реакцию! Будет у этого умника-мозгоклюя повод повеселиться.

Он просунул голову дальше, окинул комнату взглядом — удостовериться, что в ней никого, — и широко распахнул дверь. За Малдером подоспела и кавалерия, пушки наголо. Скиннер в неизменном черном плаще и двое агентов, которых Скалли знала только в лицо: Скотт и ее напарник, не то Грин, не то Блэк, не то, может, Браун.

Агенты замерли в дверях, заняв позиции, чтобы следить за коридором снаружи.

Малдер подошел к ней, широко улыбаясь.

Зубы Скалли застучали.

— Выглядишь ужасно! — жизнерадостно произнес он.

Скалли с трудом поднялась на колени, опираясь о грязный матрац, который вот уже третий день служил ей спальней, гостиной и столовой. Конечно, она выглядела ужасно. Из всевозможных развлечений в тесной комнатушке было только треснутое зеркало, висевшее на противоположной стене, и оно с первого дня твердило, что она перемазанная, грязная, волосы спутаны, а губа разбита: один из похитителей дал Скалли пощечину. Пиджак на плече разошелся по шву, верхняя пуговица с блузы отлетела, а еще у Скалли не было ни туфель, ни колгот. Они забрали туфли, когда она проколола одному из них ступню каблуком, а колготки изорвались о бетонный пол, так что через день Скалли сбросила их.

Она облизнула пересохшие губы.

— А ты выглядишь как ангел, — ответила Скалли и не солгала. Ее усталым глазам он казался теплым, и золотым, и чистым, даже в грязно-зеленом свете единственного окошка.

Малдер спрятал пистолет в кобуру, поймал Скалли за руку и помог встать.

— С тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он, понизив голос.

Скалли кивнула.

— Теперь да. Просто сними с меня это! — Она повернулась к нему спиной и подняла скованные наручниками запястья так высоко, как могла. И понизила голос так, чтобы только он мог ее слышать. — Малдер, это не то, о чем ты думаешь...

— Наркосиндикат, — перебил он ее, роясь в кармане в поисках ключа от наручников.

— Мы знаем. — Скиннер проскользнул мимо нее и встал на цыпочки, пытаясь достать до окна. Потянувшись хорошенько, он крепко взялся за перекрещенные решетки и проверил их на прочность парой сильных рывков. Держались крепко. Пожарный выход, который виднелся через грязное стекло, оставался раздражающе недосягаем.

— Вас что, здесь только четверо? — Скалли нетерпеливо помахала руками перед Малдером, пока Скиннер повторял все то, что делала и она сама с тех пор, как ее впервые втолкнули в эту комнату.

Именно из-за попыток сбежать Скалли и заковали в наручники. А еще из-за того, что у нее хороший удар левой.

— Их тут...

— Мы в курсе, агент Скалли, — перебил ее Скиннер, — около двадцати человек. Вооруженных до зубов. Остальные из команды снаружи, ждут, пока мы вытащим тебя. А мы...

Поднявшиеся выстрелы заглушили его слова. Пронзительное стаккато автоматных очередей, а затем крики.

Скиннер автоматически пригнулся и отскочил от окна.

— Первый этаж, — добавила Скалли. — возле входа.

После трех суток кошмара она начала определять, с какой стороны складского комплекса доносится скрип или эхо.

Губы Скиннера гневно скривились, выплевывая ругательство, которое Скалли не расслышала.

Если кто-то из спецназа сорвался и начал до сигнала, она выскажет соболезнования на отчетном докладе.

— Все вон отсюда! Быстро! — ощерился Скиннер и жестом приказал Малдеру идти перед ним.

Агенты, охранявшие дверь, выскользнули наружу, растворившись во мраке коридора.

Малдер разжал пальцы, сжимавшие наручники, схватил Скалли за локоть и потащил следом.

В наручниках она чувствовала себя как без рук, спотыкалась и путалась.

— Малдер, сними их с меня!

— Некогда. Если мы отсюда не выберемся... — Скиннер подхватил ее с другой стороны, сжал пальцами свободный локоть и повел ее, почти потащил, подняв над землей.

Ноющая боль запульсировала в лопатках. Скиннер вытолкнул Скалли в коридор и шел так близко, что она боялась: он вот-вот наступит ей на ногу, стоит ей хоть немного помедлить.

В коридоре было темно и сыро, и почти так же холодно, как и в камере. Бетонный пол леденил босые ступни, между пальцев набился песок. Но Скалли была так рада наконец выбраться из клетки, что ей было плевать.

Малдер шел впереди, почти бежал — налево, потом направо и дальше по коридору, непонятно куда.

Они нагнали Скотт и Уайта, которые, пригнувшись, прятались в тени там, где коридор заканчивался аркой. Второй ярус склада просматривался за их спинами, расстилаясь за аркой. Угрожающе просторно.

— Никого не вижу, но зато слышу хорошо. По-моему, они везде, — прошептала Скотт Малдеру.

Как будто придавая этим словам вес, по залу прокатились звуки выстрелов и крики, эхом отдаваясь от высокого потолка. Все еще внизу, но ближе, чем раньше. Может, уже на лестничной клетке.

— Быстрее, — скомандовал Скиннер из-за спины. — Вперед!

Скотт и Грин переглянулись, потом посмотрели на Малдера. Они одновременно пожали плечами, а потом двое агентов разделились и стали пробираться, каждый со своей стороны, в дальний конец огромного зала.

Теперь Скалли могла хорошо рассмотреть его и поняла, где находится. Дальняя сторона второго яруса. Упаковочная. Скотт и Грин направлялись к металлической лестнице, которая спускалась в гараж в задней части здания.

— Как же мне...— запротестовала Скалли.

— Вперед! — рявкнул ей на ухо Скиннер, обрывая вопрос.

Малдер подхватил ее левой рукой, прикрывая со стороны склада, а потом они побежали. По открытому пространству, прячась за переполненным мусорным баком, к стене рядом с лестницей.

Малдер осторожно высунулся и заглянул на площадку, ведущую к гаражу, а Скалли, вытянув шею, попыталась рассмотреть, что же внизу. Скотт и Грин уже стояли у подножья лестницы.

— Чисто! — громко прошептал один из них. — Но поторопитесь, я их слышу.

— Как я вообще смогу спуститься? — наконец закончила вопрос Скалли.

До пола гаража было около пяти метров. Вниз вела только тонкая металлическая лесенка.

— Спрыгнешь? — заботливо предположил Малдер и стал хлопать по карманам, ища ключ от наручников.

Скалли сердито уставилась на него.

— Малдер, если бы у меня был пистолет...

Вернулся Скиннер, заглянул вниз. Невольно передразнил Малдера, быстро хлопая себя по карманам. Когда поиски увенчались ничем, его губы снова скривились, выплевывая очередное проклятье.

— Вперед, Малдер. Я ее спущу.

Тот кивнул, спрятал пистолет в кобуру, усмехнулся Скалли, а потом его голова скрылась в люке, ведущем вниз.

— Окей! — отозвался он.

Скалли взглянула вниз. Высоковато, даже если Малдер попытается ее поймать.

Скиннер быстро окинул зал взглядом, до последнего момента не пряча пистолет в кобуру. И взял ее за руки повыше локтя.

— Держись, — сказал он и прищурился так сосредоточенно, словно говорил: «Будет больно».

Скалли глубоко вздохнула, кивнула, а потом о металлическую рейку с визгом ударилась пуля, так близко к ноге, что искры обожгли кожу.

Скиннер дернул Скалли в сторону и оттащил с открытого места. Впечатал в стену и прикрыл своим телом, прижавшись спиной к спине, пистолет наготове. Но выстрелы доносились из гаража, прямо под ними.

Скалли, вытянув шею, смогла разглядеть, что Малдер пригнулся и перекатился по полу. Увидела, как из стены у подножья лестницы брызнули осколки бетона. Увидела, как Малдер, поднявшись на ноги и пригнувшись в поисках укрытия, ищет их со Скиннером взглядом.

— Как лучше всего отсюда выбраться? — Руки Скиннера, сжимавшие пистолет, скользили туда-сюда, туда-сюда, чтобы держать на прицеле любой угол помещения.

Прежде чем Скалли успела ответить, из противоположного конца склада донеслись выстрелы. За ними — крики и топот. Приближающийся топот.

— Нас зажали. — Скиннер не огрызнулся, а произнес это спокойно. Почти без выражения.

Он быстро завертел головой, острым взглядом выискивая место, где можно укрыться.

— Сюда! — Он махнул рукой с пистолетом в сторону платформы, доверху уставленной коробками.

Скалли попыталась оглянуться, чтобы увидеть Малдера.

Скиннер подхватил ее и, спотыкаясь, потащил, почти как Малдер раньше — только с большей силой. Он легко вскарабкался на приподнятую на метр над полом платформу и наклонился за Скалли. И только успел поднять ее, как дверь в дальнем конце зала распахнулась настежь.

Хоть они и были далеко, Скалли разглядело перекошенное от ярости лицо первого, кто ворвался в зал. На его плече мотался Мак-10. Это был тот, кто ударил ее. Тот, кто с огромным наслаждением почти вывернул ей руки из суставов, застегивая наручники. Скалли была уверена: когда они решат убить ее, именно он будет держать пистолет.

Скиннер схватил ее со спины за талию и затолкал под коробки.

Падая вместе со Скалли, он проломил телом несколько слоев картона. Щит из коробок против автоматов!

Скалли застонала от боли, сильно ударившись коленями о бетонный пол. Мышцы спины свело, кожа болезненно натянулась. Скалли ссутулилась, как будто могла отразить плечами пулю.

Под ее весом коробки сминались, падали, складывались гармошкой; сыпались на голову, прямо в незащищенное лицо. Скалли очутилась прямо у черной секционной стены, головой в измятой коробке. Руки болезненно вывернулись над спиной, острые картонные углы тыкались в грудь и лицо, и Скиннер бетонной плитой давил на нее, правда, он был теплее.

Скалли попробовала перевернуться.

— Малдер...

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал на ухо Скиннер, прикрывая ладонями ее голову. — Не двигайся. Ни звука.

Рукоять его пистолета впивалась ей в висок. Скиннер был напряжен как струна и давил ей на голову так крепко, что и дышать удавалось с трудом. Его резкое дыхание обжигало Скалли ухо, а потом прекратилось, и она поняла: Скиннер задержал его.

Во внезапно наступившей тишине отчетливо послышалось поскрипывание чужих шагов. Шаги замедлились. Мужской голос, низкий и неприятный, прошептал:

— Разделиться. Здесь еще остался кое-кто.

Шаги раздавались так близко, что Скалли показалось: пол под ней дрожит.

Она тоже затаила дыхание. Если их найдут... Если они решили, что на платформе кто-то есть... Их обнаружат и размажут по всему залу! Изрешетят пулями в клочья! Изрешетят Скиннера в клочья. Скалли не знала, доберутся ли до нее пули: ее зажало в углу между стеной и полом, и сбоку ее закрывало щитом из тяжелых, горячих костей и мышц. Скорее всего, она успеет посмотреть в жестокие глаза убийц, которые ее пристрелят.

— Там, — произнес голос.

Скалли представила того мерзавца, который указывает прямо на гору коробок.

Она задрожала, пальцы непроизвольно сжались на ровном, твердом животе Скиннера. Ее дрожь перетекла к нему, как электрический ток. Скиннер дернулся и крепче сжал ее голову. Он выдохнул свой страх ей в ухо: тихое предупреждение, скорее воздух, чем слова. Напоминавшие: «Не двигайся. Не дыши».

Скалли не дышала, хотя легкие буквально вопили о глотке воздуха. Пыталась расслабиться, хотя напряженное тело кричало: беги!

Ступни босых, замерзших ног дрожали, будто их щекотали перышком.

Ботинки снова заскрипели по бетонному полу, так близко, словно их владелец уже взобрался на платформу и стоял прямо там, где Скиннер подхватил ее на руки. Шагам вторили шепчущие голоса. Так близко, что Скалли почти могла разобрать слова.

Сердце стучало так громко, что они наверняка могли его услышать. Скалли чувствовала, как колотится сердце Скиннера: словно молотком по спине.

Но вместо того, чтобы идти на стук сердца, ботинки скрипнули на краю платформы: их владелец спрыгнул на пол. Голоса отдалились. Медленно стихли.

Скиннер выгнул спину, прижав Скалли к полу еще сильнее, потянув за руки так, что хрустнули кости. Через мгновение стало ясно: он пытается повернуться, прислушаться, выяснить, есть ли еще кто-то рядом.

Она выгнулась вместе с ним, пытаясь повернуть голову. Тишина сводила с ума и пугала даже сильнее, чем бандиты, стоявшие в паре дюймов от них. Потом Скалли уловила знакомый звук, который легко было опознать: скрип тяжелой двери в другом конце зала.

Облегчение пролилось по коже ледяной водой, и Скалли изо всех сил задышала. Мышцы спины расслабились, дрожа от долгого напряжения. Давление на локти ослабло, и у Скалли вышло наконец слегка опустить их.

Кровь заколола, запульсировала в затекших пальцах. Скалли расслабилась, и тело бесцеремонно врывалось в ее сознание: синяк за синяком, ушиб за ушибом давали о себе знать, отмечались, как флажки на карте.

Ошеломленный мозг не успевал справляться с накатившей сумятицей, не успевал расставлять флажки. Влажный холод на руке, тянущий от стены, колючий — от пола, на коленях. Тепло от чужого тела на спине. И снова боль, внизу под ребрами. Старые раны в дюжине разных мест. Боль, почти мучительная — там, где запястья прижимались к пояснице. И кое-что еще, помимо боли, и Скалли не хотелось отмечать это флажком. Кое-что, щекотавшее нервы, пока она проверяла на прочность наручники.

После бешеной джиги нахлынувших ощущений Скалли вдруг осознала, какой Скиннер твердый и тяжелый. И это подняло чувствительность ее кожи на уровень выше: не просто холодно/горячо/больно, а... здорово.

Она мотнула головой и толкнула его, пытаясь стряхнуть прочь, как если бы могла стряхнуть прочь неожиданный, бурлящий жар в животе.

— Малдер? — снова пробормотала Скалли, пытаясь сосредоточиться на беспокойстве за напарника, на холоде стены у локтя. На чем угодно, кроме жара, или плотности мужского тела на ней, на чем-то, кроме внезапного осознания, что скованные руки прижаты к чужой груди.

— Он в порядке, — пробормотал Скиннер, его горячее дыхание сладко коснулось лица. — Я видел, он добрался до двери.

Сладкое, как конфеты, как чистые зубы, как поцелуи украдкой.

Скалли отвернулась от него, подальше от его дыхания. Если она будет думать о губах Скиннера, о напряженных, твердых губах, то с катушек съедет.

Она изогнулась, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше, чтобы не начать тереться об него. Короткая цепь между наручниками затрещала: Скалли изо всех сил дернула руками в стороны.

— Тише. Тише. — Скиннер убрал пистолет. Металл тихо звякнул о бетон, когда он положил оружие на пол. — Давай поглядим, можно ли их снять.

До чертиков заботливо. До безумия осторожно. Скалли чувствовала, как он перенес вес тела на колени, аккуратно отстраняясь от нее.

Несмотря на то, что холод опалил ее спину, Скалли неожиданно и горячо ощутила, что его колени — между ее раздвинутых ног, прямо между бедер. Грубая ткань брюк царапала обнаженную кожу.

Скалли дернула головой. Тихий шелест одежды позади. Рука, двигавшаяся за спиной, вне поля зрения. Резкая, грубая картинка, отпечатавшаяся на обратной стороне век: вот Скиннер достает член и входит в нее. Один сильный, гладкий толчок...

Она напряглась.

Скиннер издал слабый звук. Победный. Сместился левее, потом правее, и тогда боковым зрением Скалли заметила ключ.

Она отозвалась бессловесным огорченным стоном. Безотчетное разочарование. Повращала кистями, заключенными в металлические круги, и оковы, державшие руки, ощущались словно пальцы, крепко зажатые между ног.

Скиннер поднялся выше, стряхивая коробки со спины, пошарил сильными, горячими руками по ее рукам, пытаясь понять, подходит ли ключ к наручникам.

Скалли со свистом втянула воздух, изогнулась, прижавшись к нему бедрами.

Он дернулся в сторону, словно ее тело обжигало, и пробормотал:

— Прости.

Но Скалли успела почувствовать его член, который на секунду прижался к ее заднице. Не твердый, но и не мягкий. Как и она сама, балансируя на грани, когда адреналин, пульсирующий в венах, мог взорваться гневом и агрессией... или с головой погрузить в возбуждение.

Что-то маленькое, холодное и металлическое упало Скалли в ладонь. Скиннер тихо выругался.

— Я ключ выронил.

Его пальцы скользнули под ее руки, пошарили по талии, ребрам. Ощупывали полы пиджака.

Скалли выгнулась, убеждая себя: нужно сказать, что ключ у нее! Что он здесь, прямо в ладони. Зная это, темный уголок ее сознания, который отмечал и гладкий металл наручников, и обжигающее касание его бедер, не хотел сообщать ему это. Прикосновение его тела клеймом впилось в ее плоть, жарче, чем горячий румянец, приливший к щекам.

И снова голоса, крики, выстрелы. Не в зале, но близко.

Скиннер замер, затаив дыхание, его рука застыла у Скалли под бедром. А потом его плащ внезапно накрыл ее с головой.

Тяжелая, темная ткань скользнула по бедру, окутала порывом жаркого ветра. Горячий и влажный воздух сауны, сотканный из тепла и запаха.

Свежий заряд адреналина понесся по венам. Скалли сжала пальцы на тонких, закругленных гранях ключа. Перекатила с ладони, куда он упал, в мягкую складку между указательным и большим пальцами. Так исподволь, исподтишка, что сама мысль об этом отозвалась дрожью в сосках, словно Скиннер бесцеремонно сунул пальцы ей под бюстгальтер.

Скалли выгнула спину и пошарила пальцами у него по животу. Под ладонь тут же попалась пряжка ремня, теплая, металлическая, на ощупь такая же, как и наручники, охватившие запястья. Нагретая теплом его тела. Неожиданно, но беспомощность и скованность ощущались не так ужасно, как должно быть. Запретно, и возбуждающе, и головокружительно.

Голоса приблизились.

— Не двигайся, — предостерег Скиннер, хотя сам-то двигался. Подобрал пистолет. Оберегая, свернулся вокруг Скалли клубочком. Его тяжесть сдвинулась вперед, плащ скользнул вдоль ребер. Тяжелая рука прижала плечи вниз. Пистолет словно бритвой резал кожу. Скиннер хотел, чтобы она пригнулась, чтобы он мог прикрыть ее.

И Скалли была не против. Скрыться в шатре из его плаща, греться о тяжесть тела. Она сгребла в пригоршню ткань юбки и подтянула ее выше. Потом зацепила пальцами пояс трусиков и дернула вниз.

— Не шуми.

Предупреждения? Зачем? Глупости! Прочь! Холодный металл пистолета, тепло его пальцев Скалли чувствовала даже сквозь ткань пиджака.

Она зашевелилась — быстро, проворно. Пока разум не вернулся к ней. Пока Скиннер не запротестовал. Скалли приподнялась на колени, переместив вес тела на плечи и руки; лицо уткнулось в острые, непривычные углы мятого картона.

Потом она качнулась к нему, скользнула, пошарила пальцами по его животу, расстегнула пояс. Пальцы нырнули вниз и замерли на члене. Мягком, упругом, вертлявом изгибе. И уже отчасти возбужденном. Крепнущем, растущем под ее пальцами.

Скиннер зашипел. Неожиданность, тревога, удовольствие, протест. Оборвал звук. Вздрогнул от прикосновения.

Возбуждение помогло действовать расторопнее. Или просто повезло. Скалли поймала собачку молнии и расстегнула ее так легко, словно ее смазали. Сунула пальцы в складки одежды и вытащила член наружу на всю обжигающую длину.

Скиннер со свистом втянул в себя воздух. Быстро и резко. На этот раз без протеста: только неожиданность и оборванная на полувздохе благодарность.

Снова послышались голоса. Неразборчиво. Далеко, потом ближе, словно люди перекрикивались через весь огромный склад.

Скиннер напрягся, отвлекся.

Скалли толкнулась вверх и назад, полностью вытащила его член из брюк и прижалась к Скиннеру целиком, от плеч до бедер, всем телом, кожа к коже, его член тыкался в ее голый зад.

Скалли дернулась: нужна была его помощь. Она не могла опустить член так, как нужно.

— Ну же, — прошептала она. — Ну же, давай. Трахни меня.

Она сразу поняла, что Скиннер ее услышал. Потому что он отвернулся, отвлекся от голосов тут же, словно их и не было.

Скалли поняла, что он будет делать, еще до того, как он начал. Прижался бедрами к ней, хотя голова и сопротивлялась, пытаясь прислушаться к отдаленному гласу благоразумия и здравого смысла.

— Трахни меня, сейчас же. — Голос прозвучал незнакомо, чуждо, сипло и грубо.

Скиннер глубоко вдохнул и дернулся, словно марионетка на ниточках, за которые Скалли дернула с лихорадочной непристойностью.

Пистолет снова улегся на пол возле ее головы. Скиннер опять заерзал. Его рука стянула трусики вниз, к коленям, отдернула пальцы Скалли от члена, опустила его ниже, еще ниже, скользя по обнаженной коже, а потом — вперед, в скользкую складку плоти, и внутрь, — а Скалли поощрительно качнулась назад.

Скиннер захлебнулся воздухом, прикрыл ее своим телом, прижимая к спине скованные руки. Полностью, сладко погрузился в нее. Не двигаясь. Просто находился внутри. Связал по рукам и ногам. Прикрывал ее.

И держал Скалли очень крепко. Поймал в жаркую ловушку плаща. Руки скованы за спиной. Вытянуты вдоль спины. Крепко, так крепко, даже при том, что Скиннер не двигался.

Неожиданно, отчаянно Скалли затрепыхалась на грани оргазма. Нуждаясь... требуя. Ловя крик зубами за хвост.

Скиннер задрожал вместе с ней и сделал первый крепкий толчок. Потом вышел, почти полностью отстранившись, и снова вошел.

— Сильней, — требовательно заявила Скалли.

Он повиновался. Крепко. Ритмично.

А потом:

— Медленней! Медленней, но сильнее.

Он замедлил движения. Рвано выдохнул, словно сказанное завело его слишком сильно — или ее мышцы слишком сильно обхватили член.

— Тебе нужно?..

Его губы шевелились прямо у Скалли за ухом, горячо дыша. Пальцы довершили вопрос, скользнули вдоль грудей, по животу, к месту прямо между ног.

Он почти выскользнул наружу, смочил пальцы влагой с члена и снова вошел, а потом коснулся клитора, погладил его кончиком пальца. Скользящее круговое движение, которое обычно вызвало бы у Скалли стон.

Но не сейчас. Она зашипела. Слишком сильно. Слишком чувствительно.

И, словно почувствовав удовольствие/боль, пробежавшие по ее нервам, Скиннер ослабил давление, перестал двигать пальцем и просто нажал. В противофазе движения члена.

И это было то, что нужно. Скалли соскользнула с грани и с головой погрузилась в оргазм. Легкие заполнило горячее дыхание, смешанное с запахами картона и пота. Острый край коробки колол щеку. Гладкий металл наручников, прижатых его весом, давил на спину и запястья. Нежное касание его пальцев, грубое — члена внутри.

Она увлекла его за собой.

Когда Скалли кончила, Скиннер выдохнул: «О», странным, ошеломленным, довольным голосом, а потом снова «О!», когда он продолжил, и это был самый сексуальный звук от мужчины, который она слышала. Скиннер крепче сжал пальцы, выбиваясь из ровного, точного ритма.

Наслаждение растеклось по телу вверх-вниз, вверх и снова вниз, вдоль позвоночника, замирая с каждым нарастающим кайфом, чтобы рассыпаться сверкающими брызгами там, куда нажимал Скиннер. Она покачивалась вместе с ним, в противофазе с ним, идеальный не-ритм, почти не совпадая с его рваным темпом. И было так хорошо, что слезы выступили из-под ресниц. Так хорошо, что Скалли таяла, словно мышцы стекали с костей.

Она чувствовала, как Скиннер напрягается, выгибает спину, как его тело жаждет сильных рывков, но он сдерживается, пытаясь сохранить медленный, неровный ритм, которого ей хотелось. Он пытался доставить ей удовольствие, и эти попытки запустили все заново. Наслаждение прокатилось по позвоночнику, и с каждым медленным, сильным толчком его члена рождалась новая волна. Жар. Скалли было так жарко. Почти не было сил дышать. Скиннер дышал за двоих: хрипло, горячо, с дрожью.

Напряжение медленно ослабевало, пока Скалли не задрожала от изнеможения, а он не рухнул на нее сверху. Уткнулся лбом между лопаток и дышал так хрипло, что, казалось, его будет слышно и в соседнем зале. От его дыхания на пиджаке расползлось горячее влажное пятно.

Его член внутри все еще был слегка напряжен и медленно двигался туда-сюда, запуская слабые волны наслаждения по расплавленным нервам.

Несмотря на шум в ушах, Скалли снова услышала голоса — тихие, отдающиеся эхом, но не так уж далеко. В конце концов до нее дошло: это не похитители. Это Малдер, и он зовет ее.

Скиннер понял это в тот же миг. Он отодвинулся, выскользнув из нее, и в эту минуту чувство опустошенности так потрясло Скалли, что голос Малдера померк. Когда он снова послышался, и совсем рядом, панический ужас придал ему четкость. Резко вернув Скалли в реальный мир.

Она заворочалась, пытаясь подняться, в висках пульсировало внезапное «Боже мой, что я наделала?!» Никогда Скалли не ставила себя в положение «Что я наделала?!». Почти никогда.

Скиннер коснулся ладонью ее бедра. Придержал ее, когда она дернулась.

— Сиди смирно.

Дрожащий шепот. Скиннер привстал на колени.

Порыв влажного воздуха, такого холодного по сравнению с его телом, пронесся по спине, но Скалли все еще чувствовала бедром его тепло и надежность. Она видела Скиннера краем глаза, и он снова хлопал по карманам. И нашел в кармане плаща — что-то белое. Вытерся. Спрятал член, поправил, тихо застегнул ширинку.

Потом он снова наклонился к ней, сжимая в пальцах белый лоскут ткани. Мягкое касание платка, и его рука, гладящая ее, вытирающая следы их буйной страсти. Еще одно движение, и Скиннер приложил ткань к самому чувствительному месту и легонько прижал.

Медлительный вал остаточных ощущений прокатился по телу гигантской, закрученной волной. От макушки до кончиков пальцев.

Скиннер вздрогнул, словно Скалли поделилась этим с ним.

На мгновение он замер: одна рука между ее ног, вторая под юбкой, поглаживает обнаженную кожу бедра. И не двигался, пока его дыхание не выровнялось, не превратилось из неровного и тяжелого просто в тяжелое. Пока мышцы не перестали дрожать.

Потом он натянул на Скалли одежду, поправил трусики и юбку так нежно и умело, что она задумалась: а часто ли ему приходилось одевать связанных женщин. «Боже мой! Я трахалась без презерватива с шефом!»

Потом Скиннер встал, уронив на нее коробки, и позвал Малдера.

Скалли попыталась столкнуть их прочь и встать на колени, но мышцы отказались работать.

Она подавила дурацкий смешок, уткнувшись лицом в коробку. Что скажет Малдер, когда найдет ее — стоящую на коленях, зад выше головы, и не в силах даже сесть? «Ебаный стыд, Скалли, что ты наделала?»

Скиннер наклонился к ней и поднял на ноги, придерживая за талию. Прислонил к стене и подпер своим телом, своими сильными руками.

Скалли задохнулась, когда кровь запульсировала в коленях, и в ступнях, потекла в венах рук. Отхлынула от лица. От мозга. Стопка бурого картона и черный плащ Скиннера лениво закружились перед глазами.

Малдер шагал к ним с противоположной стороны зала с заметным облегчением на лице, с мягкой, игривой насмешкой в голосе.

— Так вот вы где прятались все это время, пока меня обстреливали?

Его голос придал Скалли сил. Она взглянула на Скиннера.

Тот сосредоточил внимание на Малдере. Прилежно и осмотрительно не глядя на нее.

Потом шагнул в сторону, придерживая Скалли за плечо: легкое, безличное касание. Казалось, будто он думает: «Ебаный стыд, что я наделал?!»

— Они нас окружали со всех сторон, — сказала она Малдеру, неуверенно обошла Скиннера, продвигаясь к краю платформы. — Каждую секунду ждала, что они начнут стрелять по коробкам.

Скиннер спрыгнул вниз. И, прежде чем Малдер успел бы, протянул свои большие руки, обнял за талию и легко опустил на пол.

Это было как шаг из воды на твердую землю. Снова дрожь пробежала по телу, и Скалли посмотрела на него, пытаясь понять, передалось ли ему это чувство.

Но Скиннер, глядя бесстрастно, уже отошел на шаг, спрятал пистолет в кобуру и оставил ее Малдеру. Снова вернулся в режим «каменное лицо». Нечитаемое выражение.

Малдер развернул ее, спрятал пистолет, сунул руку в карман брюк и извлек наконец ключ от наручников, который не мог найти раньше.

Когда он расстегнул наручники, Скалли облегченно вздохнула. Руки опустились, и плечи тут же свело болью. И не глухой, на этот раз. Жгучей, словно сухожилия резали ножом.

Скиннер отобрал у Малдера наручники.

Тот взял Скалли за плечи. Начал массировать. Под его пальцами мышцы закололо жгучими, как крапива, искрами. Он массировал плечи, предплечья и кисти, перевернул ладони, изучая охватывавшие запястья синяки — красные, фиолетовые и желтые браслеты. Теплые и нежные пальцы возвращали жизнь в ее онемевшие ладони.

Скиннер сунул наручники в карман плаща и отвернулся, все еще избегая смотреть на Скалли.

— Что случилось, Малдер? Нужна оперативная сводка. Все в порядке?

Пальцы Малдера скользнули по кистям вниз. Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить Скиннеру, но вместо этого схватил Скалли за основание большого пальца. Там, где лежал ключ.

— Что это?

Пальцы так онемели и затекли, что она забыла про него.

Скиннер обернулся. Моргнул. Его взгляд замер на серебристом ключе в ее пальцах. Он попытался овладеть собой. И это удалось, судя по тому, что Малдер, подойдя ближе, едва скользнул по шефу взглядом.

Скалли смогла разглядеть только то, что уголки его рта дернулись, а в глазах внезапно полыхнуло темным.

Скалли смогла расслышать только легкую заминку в голосе, когда Скиннер сказал:

— Это мой. Я выронил.

Он взял ключ, пальцы коснулись ладони.

— Спасибо, агент Скалли, я не знал, что вы его нашли.

Холодная ирония в голосе.

И он не смотрел на нее. Теперь — точно думая: «Ёбаный стыд, что я наделал?» Или, вероятнее: «Что она наделала?!»

Скалли затаила дыхание. Это было важно, важнее, чем стоило — то, что он стоял там, безучастный, полный раскаяния.

— У тебя кровь, Скалли. — Малдер протянул руку и коснулся ее лица.

Она подняла руку и на скуле нащупала скользкую кровавую дорожку. И маленький квадратный порез, прямо там, куда вес Скиннера вдавливал ее лицо в угол коробки.

Когда Скалли коснулась раны, та тут же запульсировала и заболела, словно это случилось только что.

— Ерунда.

Она посмотрела на Скиннера.

Тот отвернулся, словно неумышленно.

— Попало коробкой.

Малдер смущенно захлопал по карманам. И вытащил оттуда сложенный белый квадрат.

— Вот. Возьми.

Вручил его Скалли, которая уже отвернулась, пытаясь понять, что думает обо всем этом Скиннер.

— Я и не знала, что мужчины до сих пор носят платки, — сказала она, не задумываясь, и скорее себе, чем кому-то из них. Потом поняла, что они могут услышать, и прижала сложенный квадратик ткани к лицу — повод, чтобы ни на кого не смотреть.

В лицо неожиданно бросилась кровь. Внезапно Скалли с ужасом вспомнила о сложенном платке, который прятался в ее трусиках.

Прерванный на полуслове, Малдер пожал плечами, как обычно, когда его ловили на чем-то, что он не считал прикольным.

— И что ты думаешь, я нос рукавом вытираю? Кроме того, моя мама говорит, что у джентльмена всегда должен быть платок. На всякий пожарный случай.

Смешок закипел и вырвался наружу, прежде чем Скалли сумела его сдержать. Подняла голову и прикусила губу, все еще пытаясь сдержать дрожащий смех.

И что самое главное среди всех событий последних минут — что Скиннер, стоявший позади Малдера, посмотрел на нее, и его губы раздвинулись в нежной, таинственной улыбке.


End file.
